VKsitting
by spottyowl
Summary: What would happen if Jenny and Lola Babysat the VKs?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that I had ages ago but couldn't make happy with the first chapter so I waited and I feel this is as good as it can be.**

 **Making decisions...I'll put it in a poll and see what you think about it as I am not 100% sure.**

* * *

Jenny and Lola were enjoying a light lunch together, they hadn't met up in a while with Lola's internship and studies she had been busy, Jenny had been looking at places to go she thought business was more suited for her she still loved and admired art but it was her hobby, not her passion.

"So what have you been up to lately besides studies?" Asked Jenny, before taking a sip of her berry smoothie.

"Not much, just been staying in a lot I really want to get these grades," Lola said, while absent-mindedly pushing her food around.

"Whats up? You seem down," Asked Jenny noticing her friends frown.

"Nothing, I'm fine...I'm fine," Lola said, looking up to meet Jenny's eyes.

"Okay...so hows you and Officer James?" Jenny asked, noticing how Lola's shoulders slumped a little.

"Fine, I guess," Lola said seeing Jenny's confused look she elaborated. "We broke up,"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry," Jenny said, as she got up to hug her best friend. Lola returned the embrace a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Everything was going fine then one day it just didn't feel right," Lola said after they broke apart.

"Sometimes things like that happen, if it helps Zac and I broke up, I felt like it wasn't working and the same as you, if I'm honest it didn't feel right," Jenny said while sitting back down in her seat.

"Anyway in other news did you hear Trey and Emily are dating, isn't that so cute," Lola said, gushing.

"I know, i'm so happy for them apparently Katy chose Emily's outfit did her hair, make up for their first date," Jenny said, smiling when they want to be those two could be real cute together.

"Awe bless her, now if they got on like that all the time im sure Mrs Cooper would have less grey hairs," Lola said jokingly causing Jenny to laugh.

Jenny's phone started to ring, picking it up she noticed she didn't knoe the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Lola asked noticing Jennys confused face.

"I don't recognise the number," Jenny said, unsure of what to do.

"Answer it, maybe someone has a new number and forgot to tell you," Lola said.

Jenny nodded answering the phone.

"Hello Jenny Parker speaking," Lola rolled her eyes at Jenny answering the phone why was she so formal all the time, then again she didn't know who it was but still.

"Hello Jenny I am Faye Godmother, you have been reccomened to me by a Mr and Mrs Anderson as a babysitter, their children also mentioned your friend Lola aswel, they siad the two of you are great babysitters," Asked Faye.

"Umm yeah, are you calling for the both of us to babysit?" Jenny asked, this caught Lolas attetion she did not want to babysit again, well unless it was with the Andersons or Coopers but only because she knew them, but then again she would be with Jenny so she could do the hard work...right.

"Yes, yes both of you please sorry to say these kids can be a handful," Faye replied. "And I know this is very short notice but would tonight be okay, noone else is able to look after them well its more like no one wants to because they can be a handful but they are children," Faye said in a sing song tone, which held a bit of stress.

"Sure, sure thats fine no worries," Jenny answered, not wanting the women to be more stressed than she was.

"Okay thank you do much, I will message you directions to my house, and thanks again," Faye said and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"What was that about?" Lola asked, curiously.

"Um well...uhh we're babysitting tonight," Jenny said, carefully watching Lolas reaction. "I'm sorry the lady, Faye, she just seemed so stressed and..i i'm sorry I agreed with out you asking she asked for both of us, seems yo made a good impression on the Andersons," Jennys said.

"Jenny its fine, it will give me something else to do besides studying, and sleeping," Lola said laughing a little.

Jennys phone dinged indicating she had recieved a message. "Great she sent the directions, come on she asked us to be there for five that gives us two hours to prepare she said these kids can be a handful," Jenny said.

"Well we aint no quitters...," Lola started.

"We're the babysitters," They rappend together.

"Yeah yeah come on lets go," Jenny said, and withthat they left heading over to Lolas house first so she could get ready and collect things, they decided it would be easier to go in one car and they deemed Jennys the best choice.

Several hours later they arrived at the house they were set to babysit at.

"Nice house," Lola said as she looked at the huge mansion before her.

"Would love to live in one of these," Lola said as they walked up to the door.

Pressing the doorbelle, they waited for an answer after a few seconds the door was answered.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter hope you liked it, reviews always welcome. xoxoxo**

 **Also the snow is gone (yeees) and its raining...there is still snow in some places (melt go to the artic it needs you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I decided to re-update this chapter...yet again most of it is the same changes somewhere in the middle like after FG and Jane leave after that is different. hope you enjoy**

 **it's nearly Christmas I am ready for it I just want to put the tree up now but Dec 1st is the tradition since I was a kid so... ya ya any of you have any Christmas traditions if you celebrate it if not what else do you do do you just go about a normal day or do something else.**

* * *

"Hello, you must be Lola and Jenny, I'm Jane, please come in mom will be down in a moment," Jane said as she led them towards the living room.

"Hey nice house," Lola said as she looked around at the interior.

"Thanks, big house means lots of mess you would think it would be harder for children to mess up a place like this but no, they have a talent," Jane said as she picked up a doll.

"Ahh, hello thank you for doing this on such short notice, I'm afraid I have four little devils cause that everyone grief," said Faye Godmother as she greeted them.

"It's no problem," Said Jenny waving her hand in dismiss.

"Alright let's introduce you to them," Faye said as she led them towards the back room after they hung up their coats.

"May, Carlos, Evie, Jay, your babysitters are here," Jane said as walked into the room putting the doll she still had in a box, they were in a room filled with toys each child doing something different.

"I told you I don't need a babysitter, I am not a baby," Jay said, he did not need a babysitter he could look after himself.

"But you are my baby you are all my babies, including you Janey," Faye said, causing Jane to blush in embarrassment.

"OW, your pulling," Mal cried as Evie attempted to style her hair.

"Then stay still," Evie retorted.

"How about you introduce yourselves hey," Jane said.

"I'm Jay I do not need a babysitter, these guys do they are the babies, not me," Jay said, Mal sent him an evil glare.

"I'm Carlos," Carlos said.

"Loving the hair dude," Lola said, the boy smiled.

"I'm Evie," Evie said quietly.

"I'm Mal," Mal said.

"Hi," Jenny and Lola said at the same time.

"I'm Jenny and this is Lola," Jenny said introducing them both.

"Whatever anyone's said about us it's not true," Mal said walking over to Jenny and Lola.

"Really, whys that," Lola asked.

"People say we are trouble," Jay. "Which we are not," he added.

"We are angles," Mal said.

"I thought you were four little devils," Jane said, playfully.

"Jane we must be on our way, I'm chaperoning her dance I left a note on the fridge, with bedtime, emergency number and what they are allowed to do, eat drink etc," Faye said as she kissed each of her children goodbye bar Jane.

"I'll should only be gone 4 hours max, thanks again for doing this on such short notice," Faye said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Its no problem have fun," Lola said.

"Thank you, well goodbye children, be good okay I know what you guys are like," Faye said, playfully.

"Don't know what you mean," Mal said, sweetly.

"See you guys later," Jane said, giving each child a hug.

"Byee," They all said and with that Faye and Jane left, they all stayed by the door waving as they drove off.

"Come on then you guys lets come inside," Jenny said as she gathered them all in shutting the door and locking it behind them.

"So what grade are you guys in?" Lola asked as they walked back to the playroom.

"2nd grade," Carlos said.

"That was a terrible year for me, my teacher was so boring," Lola said.

"So is ours," Mal said.

"She drones on and on and on about boring stuff," Jay said, exaggeratedly.

"She's not boring she's fun," Evie said.

"Yeah and she says lots of interesting things, you just need to listen," Carlos said.

"Well your nerds and like school, we are cool kids and don't like school, it sucks and should not exist," Mal said.

"Your only saying that cos you can't read," Evie said.

"Am not," Mal said.

"Are too," Evie retorted.

"All you do is stare at Doug with googly eyes, its disgusting blahh," Mal said, making fake sick noises.

"At least she can talk to him you can't even talk to Lonnie without blubbering," Carlos said.

"Yeah but she's pretty Dougs not he wears dorky clothes," Mal said.

"I'll have you know his clothes are of high fashion and are IN," Evie said.

"Okay why don't we all calm down and use inside voices," Jenny said having returned from the kitchen with four cups of water for the kids.

"Well your guys' fashion is stupid," Mal said, as she pulled out the hair ties Evie had put in.

"Fashion is not stupid, you're stupid," Evie said as she shoved Mal slightly.

"Okay guys calm down, why don't we do something," Jenny said as she tried to calm them down.

"No you're stupid, you like school and stupid fashion stuff," Mal said as she shoved, her back.

"Hey, hey calm down guys," Lola said, not wanting this to escalate any further.

"Carlos," Evie said wanting him to help back her up.

"Jay," Mal said, wanting him also to back her up.

"Leave her alone," Carlos said, stepping in front of Evie.

"No you leave Mal alone," Jay said as he stepped forwards.

"Mal's just jealous she has split ends," Evie said, as a matter of factly.

"Your just jealous cos you're not one of the cool kids," Mal said, smugly.

"Neither are you, I saw you try and sit with them and you got pushed over and you cried like a big baby," Carlos said, this annoyed Mal so she pushed him hard causing him to fall over.

"Hey, that's enough, apologise now," Jenny said as she went to see if Carlos was okay.

"No," Mal said, annoyed.

"Mal," Lola said, in a warning tone.

"No," Mal said. "You asked for this Genevie," Mal yelled.

"Don't call me that I DON"T LIKE IT," Evie shouted.

"GUYS! Calm down, Mal apoligise to Evie,"Jenny said leaving no room for argument.

"Sorry...Genevie," Mal said teasingly, Evie through a ball at Mal in furstration.

"Okay, how about we all watch a movie, Jay how about you go choose one while I go see what snacks and drinks I can make you all," Lola said before heading towards the kitchen.

"Please no pirates again Jay," Evie said as she sat down on a beanbag.

"But pirates are awesome," Jay said.

"Yeah but we have watched pirate movies so many times, I am getting bored of them," Evie said hoping he would hear her out.

"Fiine," Jay said, as he continued to look.

* * *

Meanwhile Lola was in the kitchen, the children were allowed to eat popcorn, fruits, one pack of chips each, a sandwich if they were hungry there was some ham, cheese and jam for that in the pantry and fridge. To drink they were allowed water, a juice box and hot chocolate, warm milk or warm milk with honey.

Lola set about making some popcorn and getting some juice boxes for the kids to eat, hopefully this would keep them quiet for a while and settle them enough so they would be ready for bed which was 19:30 that was that was 3 and a half hours away.

Mal had just come back from the bathroom when she saw Lola in the kitchen making some popcorn seeing Jay walk her way she grabbed him quick pullig him in to th kitchen hiding behind the door.

"Mal what are you doing?" Jay asked in a hushed voice guesing she was up to mitschief.

"Having a little fun with our new babysitters," Mal said smiling wickedly, Jay was proven right but he did love messing with people.

Mals eyes glowed green as she swirled her hand around flicking her wrist soon there was a loud continuos popping nise as the kernals on the stove popped wildly and spilled out of the pan, Lol freaked not quit sure what to do she tried to tak the pan off the stove but as more popcorn spewed out she decided to scream and take cover under the table.

Jay and Mal had hands over eacothers mouths trying to contain their laughter this was even better than when Jay stole Mr Groves glasses and he tripped into the paddling pool outside.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Lola said as she came into the kitchen with Evie and Carlos in tow.

"It came out of nowhere they have only been on for a mintue the pan is not that hot, but they just kept popping and popping I couldn't get it off the stove," Lola said from under the table.

Evie and Carlos tried to contain their laughter knowing who was behind this, they were the more behaved wo out of the four but they still go into their own mischief and helped Mal and Jay out.

"Can we eat the popcorn now?" Mal asked as she and Jay inocently reentered the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Jay asked, in fake shock.

Jenny eyed them suspicously but didn't say anything Lola would have seen them if they tampered with th stove, she would have stopped them Lola was not always the mature one but she was not stupid to let young children mess around with an oven.

"Well at least it's done now," Lola said as she looked for a bowl to put it in, when that was done they all headed to the back room.

Jay had chosen the movie Enchanted which everyone else seemed to like half an hour through the movie Evie left saying she needed to go to the toilet, running up the stairs to her room she got her secret box out grabbing something out of it she ran back downstairs and when Jenny wasn't looking put two drops of blue liquid in her water, this didn't change the colour or taste it was Evie's own in evetntion that she may or may not have tested on Jane and gotten into trouble for it.

After the movie had finished Lola had turned on the lights and put on some cartoons while the kids played, after five minutes she noticed something strange about Jenny.

"Hey Jen, your hair is um..." Lola said not quite sure whether she was seeing things or not.

"Like what?" Jenny asked grabbing at it, grasping the attention of the others who bit back their laugher Mal turned towards evie who nodded michseviosly.

"Its changing collours," Lola said.

"Impossible," Jenny said taking out her phone. "Oh my..how?"

"No idea," Lola said.

The four were trying desperately not to laugh, this was gonna be a fun night they thought.

* * *

 **Yeah decided to make them not know who it is more fun that way xoxo reviews appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to update this story ages ago I don't know what happened.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxoxo**

* * *

"Whaa...guys?" Jenny asked the sniggering children.

"Don't ask us we have no idea what is going on," Mal said.

"Nice one E," Jay whispered to the blue headed girl.

"Why don't you guys just, try and find a way to stop it," Lola said as she tried to think.

"We're eight," Mal said.

"And aren't kids supposed to be crazy smart at random things," Lola said as she started to pace.

"If you say so, i'll be right back," Mal said, as she ran upstairs the others following.

"What is going on, first Mal says a crazy rhyme and Evie's hair goes crazy and now this," Lola said.

"I think this is just some clever prank they are pulling, as long as this washes out it will be fine," Jenny said as she put her phone away.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of four where up in Mal's room.

"Mini dragons," Mal suggested.

"For the last time no dragons," Evie said.

"Fine," Mal said furatratedly, what's was wrong with dragons. "How about bats,"

"Fine you can have your bats," Carlos said to which Mal smiled gleefully.

"Carlos, do you still have those contraptions we used to take Audreys doll with?" Jay asked.

"No, FG took it away she said it was not a clever way of experimenting, well maybe Audrey should not experiment in being annoying and she is like to old for a doll right?" Carlos said, the contraption in question consisted of a sling shot, eggs, a claw and a bucket. The result was messy but successful.

"I have a few pieces of rope you can use," Jay said as he went to get them.

"E, maybe you could make some itching powder or laughing potion," Mal said.

"Good idea I haven't used itching powder since the Chad thing," Evie said happily, the Chad thing sneaking out during recess and going over to the high school, finding out where Chads locker was placing a cream pie to go in his face when he opened it and putting itching powder on his clothes as he was out playing tourney. It was funny until FG found them after the school had called them to tell her they were missing, being grounded to two months was not fun.

"Okay, Jay you going to hide there stuff remember to not take anything, Carlos said as he walked back with the rope.

"Yeah yeah I know, I always give the stuff back though after a certain time," Jay said to which Carlos nodded.

"What do you think they are doing?" Jenny asked.

"Plotting," Lola said.

"Oh come on they're children," Jenny said to which Lola gave her a look. "What?"

"Do you not remember what happened last time we babysat?" Lola asked.

"Oh yeah, well we are not in the city at least," Jenny said.

"You say that now," Lola said, looking away when she heard feet coming down the stairs.

"So, did you find a way to stop it?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe can't be sure," Mal said.

"But you are more sure than not right?" Lola asked.

"If it makes you feel better then yes," Carlos answered.

"Okay, let's see if this stops it," Evie said as she sprinkled itching powder over Jenny.

"You sure? I feel itchy," Jenny said.

"Yeah, supposed to be itchy," Evie said.

"Anyone want a drink?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Mal said as she went to help Carlos bring everyone a drink.

As everyone drank Jenny's itching began to subside.

"Hey, I...I think I think it worked," Lola said as she laughed.

"Has it?" Jenny asked taking out her phone. "Oh yeah," She said as she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Mal asked as she laughed as well.

"I don..I don't know why are you laughing?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe it's contagious," Carlos said.

"Hey," Mal said realising what Carlos had done.

"Payback for earlier," Evie said.

"Hey you want to hear a rhyme I have been working on?" Mal said.

"We would love to but after you guys have got ready bed," Jenny said.

The four groaned but did as they were told, first brushing their teeth and washing their faces, before putting on their PJs and brushing their hair, then racing downstairs to where Jenny and Lola were waiting.

"Ready now?" Mal asked.

"Yup, go on," Lola said as she settled herself to listen.

Mal cleared her throat before she began.

"In the dark they fly

Flying free, flying high

Hanging from tress

Or nestled in caves

At night is when the bats

Come out to play," Mal finished with a bow.

"That was wonderful Mal," Jenny said as she and Lola clapped.

"Thank you, I think bats are awesome," Mal said.

"What was that?" Carlos said as he heard a noise.

"The boogeyman," Mal said.

"Mal," Jenny said. "Probably just the wind,"

But as soon as the words left her lips a mass of bats appeared and flew around everywhere.

"HEY, it worked it worked," Mal said happily.

"Wait, what you did this?" Lola asked.

"No," Mal said.

There was then a big gust if wind and loud bang.

"Okay, that definitely was not me,," Mal said as everything went dark.

* * *

 **There you go I hope you liked it.**

 **Xoxoxxo**


End file.
